I'll Never Forget You
by xoAngelsEternityxo
Summary: You and Soul were close friends, but nothing more. Suddenly, he's forced to leave, but you didn't want him to go, because you were scared he'd forget about you. Ater all, you were nothing but friends. So... would he actually remember you?


**I'll Never Forget You  
**

**Full Summary: **You and Soul had spent a lot of time together. He always put you ahead instead of practicing with his Meister, Maka Albarn. But when it was time for Soul and Maka to go on a mission that would last for—at least—a year, you couldn't help but feel scared; scared of never seeing the return of the one person you truly loved. You didn't want him to forget you. But, the two of you weren't exactly dating... Did Soul even feel the same way about you? Would he remember you?

_**Pairing**_: Soul Eater Evans x You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater. I'm just writing this for pure fun. Please enjoy, and reviews are welcome~~

* * *

You and Soul were walking around town; something the two of you always did when class at Shibusen ended. Even though you weren't a student yourself there, you were an assistant of Shinigami-sama, while Soul actually attended Shibusen as an actual student with his Meister, Maka.

The two of you first met when you went to drop papers off at Dr. Stein's classroom. You were waiting for Dr. Stein to stop his lecture, and while you were waiting, your eyes wandered off, and then, you met Soul, sitting right beside Maka, looking bored. You couldn't help but stifle out a chuckle, which really caught Soul's attention. As you were waiting, you found yourself staring at Soul, and you couldn't help but watch him make funny faces at you. You laughed even harder. Of course, Maka tried to stop him, but he didn't; Dr. Stein noticed, and Soul got a detention for it. But it was worth it, since the next day, you bumped into him, and he decided to help you with the orders Shinigami-sama gave you, while getting a chance to know you.

Today, Soul was wearing a different outfit from usual, which surprised you the minute you saw him waiting in front of the school for you. But you chose to ignore it. Maybe Soul was trying out a new fashion statement with denim jeans and a normal t-shirt. He wasn't dressed as sporty as before. Though, you had to admit, he looked better with jeans on.

You couldn't help but notice there was an awkward silence between you two, as you walked around town. Obviously, Soul felt the same since he had his hands stuffed in his pockets, and kept looking back at you every once in a while. However, every time you looked at him, he'd look the opposite way.

"Soul," You started; he looked at you, "I- Is something wrong? Did I do something… to upset you?" You were shy. That was one of your weaknesses. Sure, you had a lot of flaws, but being shy was probably your worst ones.

Soul looked shocked, and you meant _really_ shocked. "N- No, of course not!"

This time, it was you who was surprised. Did Soul just _stutter_? In fact… You looked up at his face and noticed a touch of pink on his cheeks. _Was he blushing?!_ "Then what's wrong, Soul?"

"Nothing, I swear!"

"Yeah, right," You mumbled, looking away from him. If he wasn't going to start telling you anything, you weren't going to speak with him, at all. Even if your heart did ache a little.

After a few silent, as well as uncomfortable, minutes, Soul sighed, "Okay, something's up, but it's not you. It's just…" You looked up at him, and saw a tint of sadness in his eyes. He took your hand and guided you towards the park, away from the crowded area, "I can't tell you here."

-----

Your hands trembled, as your ears rejected all of Soul's words. Your feet just stood up and ran away–away from Soul–on its own as soon as you heard him tell you the truth; you had no control whatsoever. Tears started falling from your eyes, but you refused to wipe them away. You panted loudly, as your pace slowed. You leaned against the tree, catching your breath. Then, you slid down, bringing your knees up to your face, hiding it from everyone to see. Soul couldn't catch up to you now; you didn't have to worry about him seeing you in this state.

-----

_"(Name), Maka and I are leaving tomorrow afternoon to complete a mission… I can't say when I'll be back… but Shinigami-sama said it'll take at least a year… I'm sorry… W- We can't hang out anymore…" Soul tried to reach out and grab your shoulder, but you brushed it away, stepping away from him._**Soul**_ disgusted you. Was he always this heartless?_

For him to just say that to you so sudden. How were you supposed to react?! You were furious, but more than that… you were devastated. No more hang-outs, no more small, teasing fights, and worst of all, no more Soul, the boy you'd love the moment you saw him in Dr. Stein's classroom.

"(Name), will you at least look at me?"

You lifted your face to look at Soul, but you just couldn't. Not when you were on the verge of crying! How could he do this?! How could he break off your friendship like that?! Did he not know how you felt about him? Did he not care at all? It disgusted you. No,

He reached out to touch your cheek, but you backed away from him. He sighed heavily, like he was dealing with a little kid. Maybe he was, but all of this was just too unexpected for you. "(Name)."

"Don't (Name) me, Soul. I- I never want to see you again, you heartless jerk!" You could hear your voice crack, but you just hoped he hadn't noticed. With that, you ran off, away from his stunned face.

-----

You got up from the tree, looked around the area, and noticed Soul really hadn't come for you. Half of you expected him to chase after you, and force you to tell him what's wrong, but the other half was glad that he hadn't followed you. In fact, you were absolutely positive; you didn't ever want to see Soul again.

-----

The sun rose, and you stretched on your bed, yawning, as well. Then, your phone's ringtone rang in your ear. Tiredly, you reached out to grab it.

"Hello?"

"(Name)."

You quickly woke up, surprised to hear the person you least expected to call you in the early morning, "Maka? What did you call for?" You and Maka weren't enemies, but you two weren't really friends either. Maka always glared at you whenever she saw you and Soul together, but that was probably because you were the one that caused him to always avoid practicing with her.

"It's about Soul."–Your heart froze–"Did something happen yesterday? He came home and was moping around for the rest of the night. A- And I woke him up today, but… he said he refused to come with me on the mission. That he had something special here that he couldn't leave."

Your heart skipped a beat. W- Was Maka talking about you?

"I know you love him, and… Soul really loves you, (Name). S- So, please, try to force him to go? Shinigami-sama really needs us to complete this mission… and I can't do it without Soul. I know you don't want to see him go, but-"

Maka didn't have a chance to finish because you hung up on her, and dashed out of your house, but before you did all that, you muttered a few things to her, "Maka, please drag Soul out of his room, and meet me in front of Shibusen."

-----

Your breath increased, as you ran up the stairs to Shibusen. You hoped Maka was able to get Soul out the house. Hopefully, the two of them were waiting up at the top for you.

You smiled as soon as you saw Soul, wearing his normal outfit again; Maka stood right next to him.

"Soul!"

Before he had a chance to react at your voice, you ran up to him and hugged him; your arms wrapped tightly around his neck, "(N- Name)?!"

"Soul, p- please go with Maka on this mission. She needs you," You said. Your heart ached, as you put a fake smile on, hoping Soul would believe you. He didn't.

"Stop smiling. I know you're faking it. (Name), I don't want to leave you. I love you."

Those three words made your heart skip a beat. You couldn't believe it. Did Soul just admit he _loved_ you?

"S- Soul…" You sobbed, and he hugged you tightly, "I- I love you… and I want you to stay with me… b- but this mission is too important…" You looked up at his face, and he looked down at you with concerned eyes; you grinned, truthfully this time, "I don't care how long it takes you… but, I'll never forget you… nor will I ever love anyone else, so go on this mission, and I'll see you once you come back…"

Soul smiled a little, "I'll come back for you." He slowly leaned down, and kissed passionately right on your lips.

A tear slid out of your eye, as the two of you embraced each other firmly. _**Soul… I'll never forget you…**_


End file.
